Would you kill to save a life?
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: When a new family moves into the Amityville Horror house, it's up to 15 year old Ashley Reed to convince her parents that there's something wrong with this house. Set one year after the Lutz family escaped.


**Hey! This is an Amityville Horror story. I just loved the 2005 movie with Ryan Reynolds! This story takes place 1 year after the 2005 version. I hope it's good and doesn't suck. And I wish there was an Amityville section, but there is not. So, for now it must be under Misc. *Sigh***

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. **

Chapter 1.

Ashley P.O.V.

"I cant believe today is our last day in this house. Do we really have to move mom?" My older brother, Nick, whined. Mom sighed and taped another box shut.

"Oh Nickolas, give it up! You know your father's job is important. And if moving to another town is what it takes for him to keep it, then so be it." She said, giving him an exasperated look. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, her dark green eyes tired. She was wearing a brown plaid shirt, her regular blue jeans and sneakers. Our dad has dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. Nick and I both get our look's from dad, while our little sister Emma got her look's from mom.

Nick is 17 and has kind of shaggy, light blonde hair. His eyes are light green, a mixture dad's lightness and mom's green color.

Emma is 8 and has slightly lighter brown hair then mom, but has the exact same eyes.

I'm 15 and also have the light blonde hair, kind of wavy and down a few inches past my shoulders, with bangs. I have dad's blue eyes, but they have an icy look to them.

I also can not talk. No, I'm not def. I had an accident when I was fourteen. It was winter and I was out ice skating with my family. I ended up skating to fast and couldn't stop, so I fell and hit my head where some sharp rocks had frozen half way through the ice. A huge gash had been sliced only a few inches behind my left ear and I had gotten a concussion. I was in a coma for a week, and when I woke up, my voice was gone. The Doctor said that from the force of impact to the rock, it had ruined something in my brain and taken away my ability to speak. After that I could only make little grunting and small noise's like that but I can still laugh. My whole family and I learned sign language, and it helps a lot, but when they ask Yes or No questions, I simply nod Yes or No. I have to have someone with me at all times though, in case of emergency, except for when I'm sleeping. I always have a whistle next to my bed if I need help or anything. And all I have to do is clap or blow the whistle, and our dog Axel (A Husky) will be next to me in a second flat.

"But mom! My friends are here! My life is here!" Nick exclaimed. Mom sighed and stood up. Walking over to him, she rubbed his arm.

"I know Nick. But you'll make new friends where we're going, and you can still visit with your old one's! And you can have a life here and there." She told him soothingly.

"Fine, whatever." He sighed, and pulled his arm back. Turning around, he stomped upstairs. Mom turned to me and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you hate me too?" She asked, half joking. I smiled and shook my head No.

"_He doesn't hate you mom. He's only upset about leaving his friends. He'll get over it." _I signed to her and stood up. Axel, who had his head in my lap, got up as well and trotted to the front door. Mom smiled back at me and kissed my forehead. Just then, the front door opened and Emma came running in, dad following behind.

"Mommy!" Emma ran up and jumped into mom's outstretched arms. Laughing, mom spun her around a few times.

"Hey baby. How was your last day?" Mom asked, setting her on her hip.

"It was ok. My class had a goodbye party for me!" Emma then went on to tell mom all about her last day at school. I smiled at them and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water. Taking a sip, my dad came in behind me.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?" He asked, getting some water himself. I swallowed and shrugged. Setting down my cup, I turned towards him.

"_It was ok. Same as always." _I signed. He chuckled and messed up my hair.

"Well alright then. I'm going to go pack up the rest of my office. See you in about three years." He joked. I laughed and swatted his hand away. Like mom, he kissed my forehead and then left for his office. I finished my water and went up to my room.

Grabbing my I-Pod out of my only unpacked purse, I put in the earphones and turned it on. I turned on "Born To Make You Happy" by Britney Spears and laid down on my bed, the only furniture left in my room. I glanced around at my bare room and turned onto my right side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ash….Ashley…..Ashley!" I must have fallen asleep, because I felt someone shaking me awake by my shoulder. Groaning, I turned over to see Nick.

"Well, hello sleepy head." He grinned. I glared at him and pulled my earphones out. Turning it off, I put my I-Pod on the ground, then laid back down.

"Come on Ash, it's time for dinner." He told me. I groaned again and flipped over onto my side, closing my eyes.

"Ashley, we have to eat." He said in a sing song voice. I made a shooing motion with my hand.

"Oh no, you did not just shoo me!" He did a bad imitation of a girls voice. Then all of a sudden, I was being lifted into the air. My eyes shot open as he threw me over his shoulder. I made objection noise's and started to hit his back with my fist's, but not to hurt him.

"Come on little sister! Time for food!" He laughed at my attempts to make him put me down and carried me out into the hallway. I gave up hitting him and just let him carry me. All the blood was rushing to my head, so when he started to go down the stairs, I clutched onto his waist tightly, freaked out. Finally, he set me down when we entered the kitchen. I was dizzy and swayed a little, so he had to balance me by my shoulders. When I was ok, I hit him playfully and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Ash, I didn't think you'd get that dizzy." He gave me a puppy dog look. I pretended to think about it for a moment, then smiled and hugged him. Nick and I have always been super close and got even closer after my accident.

"_It's ok." _I signed once we pulled away. He grinned and we walked to the dinning room table, that was being packed away into a truck tomorrow. Mom, dad and Emma were waiting for us, so we hurried to our seats.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Ashley! Can you hear me?" My fathers voice screamed from far away.**_

"_**Mommy, is she dead?" Emma sobbed.**_

"_**Oh God! My baby!" **_

…

"_**What a Freak! She cant even talk!"**_

"_**Loser!"**_

"_**Retard!"**_

I bolted upright in bed, my chest heaving. I ran my fingers over the scar behind my ear and sighed. Getting up, I walked into my bathroom and turned on the water. After splashing water over my face, I walked back into my room, and pushed the bathroom door closed. It slammed shut harder then meant to, and I winced. Hopefully no one heard that. Running a hand threw my hair, I sat back down on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest.

_Creak!_

I looked up and saw Nick entering my room. Guess he heard it.

"Hey, I heard the slam. You ok?" He asked, coming to sit next to me. I nodded and he sighed.

"Did you have the dream again?" I nodded again and sniffled, looking away from him.

"Come here." I glanced at him and saw he had his arms opened up for me. With out hesitation, I crawled into his lap and he locked his arms around me, holding me protectively. He rocked me back and forth gently as I cried into his chest.

"It's ok Ash, it's just dream. Your never going to see those kids again. There old news, history." He told me soothingly, laying his chin on top of my head. I kept crying, because those kids used to be my "Friends".

After a few more minutes I was able to stop crying, and just sniffled. Nick pulled back a little to look at me.

"You ok now?" I nodded and he let me crawl out of his lap. I shivered and laid back down. Nick laid down next to me and pulled the covers up over us both. I gave him a confused look.

"I'm not about to leave my little sister alone after she just had a bad dream." He said in a "Duh" tone, but I knew he was being sincere. I smiled. I liked it when he got all "Big Brother Protective". It was sweet, and I new I was always safe with Nick. I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep with him holding me like the protective big brother he is.

**So? Did it suck? Was it ok? Good? Reviews are nice! :D I hope it was at least good. I'm kind of new to the writing process. :P **

**The next chapter will be them moving into the Amityville house. Bi! **


End file.
